Shattered Apart
by Mrs Asakura Hao
Summary: Ren was about to be raped again by his father but he managed to break free from him and ran into the streets and bumb into his koi... HoroxRen. MM. Rated for near rape, lemon.
1. Shattered Apart

Just a poem I thought of when I was having a bad day… My first poem though…

I'll be writing another one shot on this poem but before that I need to know how to write a will. Thank you.

Disclaimer: If Shaman King belongs to me, I would not be able to write my feelings out in this way…

* * *

Shattered Apart 

Ren's POV

Shattered shards left untouched in this world

Someone who is unloved nor uncared for

Someone who cant love or care for

Shattered shards alone in this broken world

Is there anyone to pick these shards?

* * *

Hope you guys like it… R&R. please tell me how you feel about this poem besides that it is good/boring. Thank you. 

**-Mrs Hao**


	2. Shattered Souls

Ya well, I've said that there would be a chapter for this poem based on the awful day I had. And I think Ren is the best candidate next to Anna. Don't ask me why, I just do. **Shrugs Sorry for any mistakes done in this story. I did not dare to reread the story. Thank you.**

**WARNINGS: **Rated for near-rape, lemons between two guys.

Disclaimer: If Shaman King belongs to me, it would be rated as M18.

* * *

Shattered Souls

"What did I tell you?! The powerful people do not need friends! Only weaklings need friends! Continue meeting those so-called friends and see whether you'll be able to see them any longer!" En Yelled at Ren before punching Ren in his gut, hard, causing Ren to spit out blood.

En dropped Ren to the ground and took a breath. Taking this chance, Ren hurriedly scrambled to the corner of his room furthest away from En. He hugged his petite figure to himself tightly, hiding himself behind his knees, looking up once in a while to ensure his father hasn't reached him yet. In the mean time he tried to stop the tears from coursing down his face.

Suddenly, he felt a dark shadow looming over him, and looked up into the face of his frightful father.

"You little brat. Without punishment I don't think you will learn your lessons ever. Come here you good-for-nothing brat!"

With that, En dragged Ren to his feet by his collar and pushed him against the wall, holding him by his arm behind his back and started to pull at the edge of Ren's pants. Ren screamed and cried agonizingly, begging his father to stop. He struggled with all his might and managed to kick his father in the balls.

Using this chance, Ren ran out of the mansion with his father tumbling behind him, stopping at the door.

"Don't you ever come back, you ungrateful brat! You hear me?!"

Ren, despite En's warning, continued to run out to the streets, bumping into people now and then, displeasing the folks. When he suddenly bumped into familiar warmth, he looked up sharply into the familiar blue eyes of his koi.

"Horo…"

Ren burst into new tears onto Horo's shirt, while Horo was cradling Ren tightly in his arms, rubbing his back in a circular motion in an effort to comfort him. Without Ren telling him, he knew what had happened to his koi. His father was about to or had raped him, again. He tightened his hold on his koi and pulled him away when his cries subsided. Horo rubbed away the visible tears off Ren's face and look into those bloodshot cat-like eyes of Ren. He kissed lightly on Ren's forehead, ignoring the odd glances given by the passerby.

"Let's go home and get your wounds treated, shall we?"

Ren could only nod as his throat was too dry for him to speak. He allowed himself to be carried home by Horo, in his arms. Half way through the journey, Ren had fallen asleep into Horo's protective arms.

Horo looked down in surprise at Ren when he felt Ren shifted closer to his body and made a fist on his shirt. He smiled in pure bliss and warmth before climbing up the stairs connecting to his room.

Ren woke up when he felt the warmth leave him.

"Oops. Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Ren shook his head and tried to speak, to find that his voice cracked. He cleared his throat for a few times before speaking to Horo.

"Daijoubu da yo. I'm supposed to wake up anyway, to let you dress my wounds."

Horo kissed Ren lightly on his lips, and went to the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit box. Ren obediently took off his clothes when Horo walked back into the room. Horo gazed sadly at Ren's body that was full of scars and bruises – old and new ones. He felt tears welling up in his eyes but blinked them back.

He sat behind Ren, applying medicine to the cotton wool on his right hand before dapping it lightly on the wounds. With every little dap, Ren's body tensed up and hissed he in pain, each time preventing Horo from continuing. But for Ren's wounds to heal in the shortest time possible, this was inevitable. With every one of Ren's cries, Horo's heart would wail in pain and screamed for this heartache to stop.

Moving from his back to the front, Horo continued applying medicine to Ren's bruises. Tears forced their way down Horo's cheek when he saw the nasty bruise on Ren's stomach, given by En. He put down the cotton wool beside him and hovered his hand near the bruise, afraid to touch it.

Ren felt fire running through his body. He knew that Horo wasn't exactly touching him, but he felt as though that his hands were caressing his body in a teasing way. He couldn't help but let out a moan. Horo looked up into Ren's eyes in total shock.

"Ren?"

Realizing what he had just done, Ren clapped his hand over his mouth and stared into Horo's eyes with shock. He slowly let his hand drop to his lap and look down at his fidgeting fingers. He tugged lightly at Horo's shirt, beckoning him nearer to him. Ren laid his chin on Horo's shoulder and hugged him around the waist.

"Take me, please… Take me."

Ren whispered into Horo's ear and buried his face into Horo's neck, nibbling at the flesh there, showing him that he's serious.

"Re-ren? Are you sure? Your wound has not- ahh! Ren!"

Horo pushed Ren away from him, but he soon regretted it. Love and lust was all over Ren's body. His eyes were misty and his mouth was open slightly. The sitting position he was in made him look even more welcoming to Horo. He grunted and turned his back to Ren.

"No, Ren. You're not ready for this. You should get some rest, you know. Let's get you ready for the night, alright?"

Horo stopped his blabbering when he felt arms circling his waist.

"Please, onegai. I know you need this as much as I do."

"No, no, you don't know what you are talking about. You don't need this, you don't need to be hurt more than you do now, no…"

"Horo, this is my own body, I know what I need and what do not need. Right now, what I need, is you."

"Then don't expect me to stop even if you begged until you lost your voice."

Ren could feel Horo's hot breath on his lips. He moved closer to his lips but not quite touching it.

"I would never ask you to stop."

A smile played on Ren's lips before it made in contact with Horo's lips. They kissed each other as though they were the essential nutrients to live a normal life. Horo laid Ren gently onto the bed, without breaking the kiss. Horo nibbled on Ren's lower lip, asking for entrance. He slipped his tongue into Ren's mouth, his tongue caressing Ren's tongue. It was overwhelming for Horo. Ren tasted so sweet, like his favorite chocolate. Horo licked everywhere he could to taste his Ren, his lips, his teeth his tongue.

Ren weaved his hands into the blue locks of Horo, gripping it to the extent of pulling them out of their roots. He was in heaven. Ren couldn't help but moan loudly when Horo's tongue continued to caress his. Sure they had kissed before, but this was the first time they had used their tongue. Drool was sliding down his jaw with Horo continuing assault his mouth. When they parted away, saliva drew a line between their mouths. They each were panting hard and their faces were flushed. Horo could feel his hormones raging inside him when he looked at Ren.

His eyes were more clouded than before and his mouth was opened wider than before. His lip was bruised and a trail of drool was sliding down his jaw. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. His hair was somewhat ravished in a sexy way during their heavy make out. Horo growled, feeling the pain in his pants getting tighter and tighter, it was almost painful

He reached down again to Ren's lip pecking him lightly, moving downwards to his neck. He stayed longer at the flesh there, nipping and nibbling, leaving many strawberry hickeys behind, to claim that Ren was his. He had made Ren produced many wonderful gasp and moans. At one point, Horo bit down slightly on Ren's neck drawing a little blood, causing Ren to groan and tighten his grip of Horo's hair, tugging a little.

Horo smirked at Ren's reaction and continued traveling southwards to his goal, giving more hickeys all over his body, and earning lustier gasps from Ren. He would also stop at every scar and bruise on Ren's body to kiss and lick them lightly. This touched Ren greatly and brought tears to his eyes. Horo played with Ren's nipples, licking and sucking his right nipple while pinching his left nipple. Ren widened his eyes and arched his back, his hand traveling down to the edge of Horo's shirt, pulling them over his head and pulled him back up for another kiss.

Deciding that it was his turn, Ren flipped Horo over and smirked down at Horo, who in turn quirked an eyebrow at Ren.

"My turn."

Ren kissed Horo's on the lips, slipping his tongue in, teasing him and caressing his tongue lightly. Horo gave out a whimper, showing his displease and grabbed Ren's hair pushing Ren closer to him. But with the contact, Ren stopped the kiss and Horo groaned.

"Hey, no touching, you got that? Or I shall leave you even more displeased."

Ren ended with a sly smile. Horo pouted and immediately took his hand off Ren's head. Ren resumed the kiss, listening to the string of moans Horo was producing. Ren kissed Horo on the lower jaw, the upper jaw, the corner of his lips, to his cheeks, and stopped at his ear.

"I love you forever, Horo."

Ren nibbled on Horo's ear before kissing his way down to Horo's neck, sucking and nibbling on his pulse point, knowing that the spot made his lover go crazy as Horo's breath quicken and his grip on the bed sheets turned into a death grip. While kissing Horo's chest, Ren's hand roamed around Horo's body with feathery light touches. Horo felt the urge even greater and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Ren…"

Horo's breath quickened even more as he felt the hand on his stomach traveling downwards, slowly, and lay still on his crotch.

"Ren!"

Ren smirked, knowing how hard he had made Horo. He pulled Horo's pants and boxers away slowly, torturing Horo. Ren licked Horo's throbbing member lightly, before kissing his way back upward to Horo ear and whispered seductively into his ear while pressing his own crotch into Horo's.

"I see how hard I had made you, can you see how hard you made me too?"

He licked the side of Horo's face and yelped loudly when he found his world tumbling around and back into the face of Horo, except that he is facing the ceiling now, instead of the bed. Horo buried his face into Ren's neck and pressed their bodies together, showing Ren how fast his heart is beating.

"Give me your best shot, Horo."

Ren purred into Horo's ear but his purr turned into gasp when he felt cool air on his throbbing member all of a sudden. The cold air that hovered over his member soon became hot as Horo breathed down on his member. Horo licked on Ren's member as though he was licking an ice cream. Ren screamed with pleasure with the intact of Horo's tongue on his member. Ren pulled on Horo's hair, arching his back, thrusting his hips towards Horo, urging him to hurry up his actions.

Answering to his lover's need, he covered his member with his mouth and started sucking on it, bobbing his head up and down. He slipped two of his fingers into Ren's mouth, who started sucking on it. After a few seconds of a blowjob, Horo took Ren's cock out of his mouth and licked the tip and sides of it for another few moments. Ren removed Horo's finger from his mouth and stuttered out the next few words.

"Ahh… Koi… I-I'm go-going t-to c-c-cum… Ahh, ahh!!"

Ren tugged on Horo's hair even harder, arching his back even more. It was when Horo sucked on his member one more time then he came into his mouth. Both Ren and Horo felt as though they were in heaven. Ren had climaxed before but it sure hadn't felt as good as this. The times with his father had only given him pain but with Horo, it felt sweet, and and… It was just purely in heaven for him. For Horo, his koi tasted sweet to him, and his koi had just screamed one of the most pleasant sounds he had ever heard. Ren tugged Horo back up to his mouth and kissed him hard. Horo returned the kiss feverently, slipping his tongue in, letting Ren have a taste himself. Horo broke away from the kiss and looked into Ren's eyes.

"This is going to hurt, ok? I'll try to minimize the pain, alright?"

Ren smiled softly at Horo, touching his cheek affectionately and tilted his head slightly to the right.

"I trust you for that."

Horo reach down to give a long kiss to Ren and slid one of the wet finger into his opening. Ren clawed at Horo's back and gave a muffled cry. Tears sprang into his eyes. Horo broke the kiss and look at Ren worriedly and apologetically. But Ren just smiled up through his tears and shook his head, indicating for him to continue. Horo took out and pushed his finger in again gaining a hiss from Ren. He continued this until Ren got use to the feeling and slid in another wet finger. Ren cried out in half pain and half pleasure. Horo continued the process until he thinks Ren is prepared enough and took his finger out. He looked at Ren expectantly and waits for his signal. Ren only gave him a kiss to show Horo that he was ready.

Horo positioned his member at the opening and slowly pushed his it in, emitting a groan with pleasure. Ren cried out loud in pain and dug his fingernails deep into Horo's skin until it was enough to draw blood. Horo winced slightly but continued to push his member the whole way into Ren. Both panted as though they had ran a marathon. Horo pulled his length out and thrust into Ren again. He thrusted his length into Ren for a few moments, trying to give him pleasure and trying to find his sweet spot. But apparently, from Ren's squeezed eyes, and the way his nails were digging into his back, his koi had only felt pain. He was hurt to see his koi in pain, yet in pleasure, for now. He paused for a moment and readjusted his position. He thrust into Ren again, earning a mewl from him, letting him know that he had hit his sweet spot.

He thrusted into his sweet spot, making his thrust faster and harder with the request of his koi. Ren bucked his hips in order to meet with Horo's thrust and soon, their thrust became as one beat. Their hearts were as one. Moans and groans were getting louder with each thrust. Not wanting only himself to climax, Horo pumped Ren's hardened length with in beat of his thrust. It was no sooner than a blink of an eye that Horo had cum inside Ren and Ren had cum into his palm and all over their stomachs.

Horo pulled himself out of Ren, laying on top of him, but not quite crushing him with the support of his arms. He licked the cum on his hand clean and found himself wanting more. He reached down to Ren stomach, licking the rest of the cum there clean. Ren draged Horo to his side and kissed him hard, before pulling away and like Horo, he licked off the cum on Horo's stomach. After having a taste of himself, Ren reached down to Horo's limp member, and licked the cum there off. This made Horo have another erection and he arched his body upwards.

"Mnn… Ren…!"

Ren continued to lick off the cum before sucking on Horo's member, making Horo climax into his mouth. Ren gagged as the amount of sperm Horo had spilled was too much but he continue swallowing, not wishing to waste any of Horo's sperm. Horo relaxed back onto his bed and kissed Ren when he slid back up to him. Both lay on the bed, panting hard and trying to catch their breath. The room smelt of sweat and a linger of sex.

Ren, being the first to recover from the great sex they had, said to Horo, while twirling his blue locks.

"That was great. Thank you very much. I really needed that Aishiteru, my snow bunny."

Their gaze lingered on each other for a moment before Horo broke it, hugging Ren tighter to his naked body. He took in a deep breath of Ren's scent, sweat, his koi's very own unique scent, and his own scent.

"I should be thanking you. You had just given me the greatest things I could ever get. Thank you so much for appearing in my life. I love you too, my kitten."

Horo kissed Ren lightly on his forehead and looked back at Ren. They smiled at each other with a blush on Ren's cheek. Horo reached down to grab the fallen blanket and covered their naked bodies, cuddling each other beneath the the warm cocoon they have created…

* * *

All right, the story did not end up what I thought of. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FULL OF SORROW AND REN WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE IN THE END!!! Meep, I nearly chickened out on the sex scene. Oh well, 7 PAGES LONG!! Oh my god, 5 pages on the sex. Eep, eep, eep! I'm so horny, eep. My first lemon, don't be criticize it that much although I know it totally sucks… Onegai, otherwise I would never be able to write another lemon…

And, for readers of 'A Wish Come True', I'm serious about deleting the story if I don't get 45 reviews by the end of the month. Thank you. Anonymous reviews are now allowed.

-Mrs Hao


End file.
